Rev My Engine
by 221BSexySt
Summary: When Gabriel thinks it will be funny to turn Dean's Impala into a living, breathing person, things start to get really interesting for the young hunter. Dean is confused and a little excited. But how will that bode with Cas? Will Dean sort through his feelings before the Impala is a car again? Read to find out! (Guy!Impala/Dean/Cas)
1. Chapter 1

Dean stares at the empty parking space in dismay… Sam stood a few feet behind him with a bewildered expression.

"What the hell man?! She was here like, 10 minutes ago! I swear to God if someone stole her, heads will _roll."_ Dean growled as he looked around the motel parking lot angrily.

"Are you sure you parked it here?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother with pure agitation on his face.  
"Yes Sam. I parked it right here! It's the space right next to our damn room!" Dean spat flinging his hands angrily to his head. He ran his hands through his hair in distress.

"Are you boys looking for me?" A sudden voice came from behind the brothers. They both turned around to see a man with jet black hair, a black beater, black jeans and black shoes. He looked a bit older than Dean, but not by much. The man smiled a wide grin as he leaned onto the doorframe to the brother's room.  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled.

"Well…My owner calls me 'Baby'." Says the man, holding his grin. Dean gives the man a disbelieved look, similar to the one he had when he found out about the Supernatural fangirls and their creepy incestual ways.

"Owner? What are you some kind of leather wearing sex slave?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. He silently urged his brother to shut up, to no avail.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Laughed the man.

"Should we?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you a little hint, both you ride me every day, I've been in a few wrecks over the years, and I think I have an army man stuck up my ass." Laughs the man. Slowly realization appears on Dean's face and then soon after on Sam's.  
"Wait, you're the Impala?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"In the flesh." Grinned the Impala.

"But you're a _she._" Dean stressed.

"Apparently not." Impala replied.

"How did you even? I mean…" Sam trailed off.

"Some Angel…Gabrielle? Gabriel? I dunno." Impala replied. He had always imagined what the Winchesters looked like. I mean he had seen their faces in the mirrors but their _bodies_, phew! Dean caught the look in the man's eyes and blushed.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not really sure. We've never dealt with something like this…" Dean said looking the Impala up and down.

"What the hell are we supposed to call you anyways?" Dean asked in frustration.

"How about Baby?" The man met Dean's eyes and locked on. Dean's eyes grew as the Impala winked at him. My car just winked at me…_My __**car**__ just __**winked**__ at me. _Dean shivered. He was both confused and also weirdly aroused…

"Okay then…I'm just going to go and see if we can't get a rental or something until this _ordeal _is over…" Sam said awkwardly.

"Maybe you should try and get a hold of Cas and ask him about Gabriel?" He suggested…Dean paused.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just…Call Cas." Dean said watching the Impala walk toward him. Sam shivered and walked away as fast as possible in search of a car rental place. The Impala stopped a few inches from Dean and held his palm out to him.

"Got the key to the room?" The Impala asked. Dean nodded and dug into his pocket not taking his eyes off the other man's face. The Impala on the other hand let his eyes slowly wander down to Dean's hand as he searched in his jean's pocket for the key.

"Have a hard time finding it?" Impala smirked. Dean let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You should know from what has happened in your backseat that it's easy to find." Dean thought a moment at the implications of his words. He had had many sexual encounters in the back seat of that car…The Impala knew exactly where Dean's thoughts were going just by the pale white face that presented itself.

"You don't remember that…"

"I remember everything Dean." The Impala smirked again taking the key from Dean and turning toward the door. Dean couldn't help but watch the perfect ass that walked away from him. The Impala paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Enjoying the view?...Master?" Impala taunted. Dean felt awkward again… He didn't like guys…Especially guys that were once, _cars._ HIS car.

"You know, I've done a lot of body work on you over the years. So it's pretty much like I've already seen you naked." Dean joked lightly, but Impala could tell he was nervous as hell. The Impala smiled and turned back to the door.

"Yeah, and let me tell you something. You really know how to rev my engine."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat quietly at the table cleaning his gun. He had prayed to Cas like, a dozen times. _Where the hell is he?_ Dean thought to himself, he was having a hard time focusing on his gun with Impala behind him. He stood insanely close behind Dean watching him closely over his shoulder. It reminded him a lot of what Cas likes to do, somehow though Impala makes Dean more nervous. Maybe it was because Impala was much more _forthcoming_, and he had already seen Dean naked. In a manner of speaking. Either way the Impala was sending unwanted chills down Dean's spine.

"You know, there is such a thing called personal space." Dean said gruffly over his shoulder to the Impala.

"Personal space is a fairly foreign concept to someone who has had anybody and everybody inside him." Impala smirked. Dean could practically feel his breath on the back of his neck. Dean took a deep breath.

"Hello Dean."

Dean perked up at the deep and familiar voice and turned around completely to see Cas, who was behind Impala who was behind him. Dean leaned to the side in his chair to get a better look at Cas who was standing more rigid than normal behind the foreign man.

"Who is this?" Cas tilted his head to the side in his customary confusion face. Dean couldn't help but smile with relief.

"Cas, where've you been, I was calling for like an hour." Dean said standing up and crossing his arms.

"Well despite what you may think I do have other matters to attend to." Cas said staring at Impala with a cautious expression. Impala smiled at Cas and gave a little wave. Dean saw the look and turned to Cas.

"Cas, where's Gabriel?"

"I'm not sure, I don't 'keep tabs' on him like I do with you and your brother." Cas said doing air quotations with his fingers. Dean smirked, he loved it when Cas tried to act more human than angel.

"Hi there Cas. You can call me Baby." Suddenly the Impala outstretched his hand to Castiel and gave him a big grin. Cas stared at his hand a moment and then looked at Dean. Dean's eyes were wide with horror.

"Uh…Cas.. This is the Impala."

"I'm not sure that I understand your metaphor."

"It's not a metaphor Cas. Gabriel turned my car into a human-freaking-being." Dean said in distress gesturing aggressively at the Impala with his hand and arm.

"You don't have to sound so upset; personally I like my new state of being. It's fun having emotions and I get to see more of your body this way. Before I could only see your face. Well, and occasionally when you were in the backseat with a lady I could feel your-"

"Whoa! Okay! So, Cas. How can we find Gabriel?" Dean interjected before the Impala could finish that statement. Impala grinned mischievously at Dean.

"I could search for him. It may take me a while though. I know a few places he likes to go." Castiel says. Dean looks reluctantly at Impala. He didn't really want to stay here alone with him… For personal reasons.

"You need any help checking out his haunts?" Dean ask Cas. Cas at first looks confused by Dean's statement, which Dean finds endearing in a way, then Cas realizes what 'haunts' meant. The angel looks away from Dean and glances at the Impala again.

"Not unless you can get to Paris faster than I. It will be much more convenient if I look for him on my own and tell you my findings when I'm done."

Despite himself, Dean felt a little hurt. And useless. And apprehensive that he had to stay in the motel with a sex crazed car. Oh lord.

Cas looked from Dean to the Impala with a bit of an annoyed expression. He didn't understand the weird tension that was floating between the two of them but he was not fond of it.

"Fine, that's fine. You go to your angel crap and get your feathery ass back here asap. K?" Dean looked at Cas for a moment and their eyes met, like many other times. But somehow a little bit…different. Dean say something in Cas…He couldn't quite pin point what it was though…

"If you two want a minute I can leave." Smirked Impala. Dean jerked his gaze from Cas and met Impalas with a scowl.

"I should leave now." Cas said looking uncomfortable under the Impala's innuendos.

"I will tell you if I find something of importance."

"Okay, I'll just-" Dean started to look at Cas again, but he was already gone.

"Stay here." Dean finished with annoyed tone. He glanced at Impala.

"So what can two grown men do in a dirty motel room in the middle of the day?" Impala said walking to one of the beds and flopping down on the hard mattress. Dean blushed and sat back down with his gun.

"That's fine, I can wait. I would rather have your gun cleaned before I play with it anyways." Impala smiled as he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. It's not his fault he was like this, he _was_ Dean's car after all. Something must have rubbed off on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel spent the better part of the next day looking for Gabriel. He was very focused on this task of finding the other angel, although he wasn't sure why he felt the need to find him so quickly. It wasn't as if the human Impala would bring another apocalypse or something, but for some unknown reason Castiel felt that the Impala should go back to being what it was meant for, a mode of transportation, and _nothing_ else. He found that human Impala made him very uncomfortable. He didn't like the way he acted around the Winchesters, especially Dean. Speaking of Dean, he had kept pretty good tabs on Cas. Every hour or so he would check in on the angel, which was fine with Castiel. But he found it a bit odd, Dean never kept in touch like this before. Cas wondered what had changed to make Dean constantly send him texts and voicemails just to see how he was doing.

However, to Dean the answer was obvious. He was freaking out. Impala had made so many passes at him that even _he _felt dirty. _It's like sex is oozing from this guy's pores._ Dean thought. _Is this how I come off to people? _ Dean looked at the digital clock with a worried expression. 10:00pm. It was getting dark. _Where the hell is Sammy? _Dean looked out the window and saw no more cars out there than there had been less than 5 minutes ago. Impala sat across from Dean at the table in front of the window. He had a glass of whiskey that he had asked Dean to pour him a few minutes prior. Dean had poured himself one and reached for his own glass and took a swig of it. Dean looked back at the clock.

"I don't think you've called Cas in a while, at least 45 minutes. How about you give him another ring. I'm sure he would _love _to hear your voice." Impala said with an obvious hidden meaning to his words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean scowled at the Impala. Impala just shrugged and took a sip of whiskey, coughing immensely afterward.

"Wow." Impala choked out.

"That stuff is rough on the wind pipes. And it's really going to my head." Impala laughed. Dean looked over at the Impala who now looked slightly buzzed. Dean rolled his eyes. _You have __**got **__to be kidding me. My own car can't handle whiskey? This is just sad. _He looked at the man who had now slumped forward slightly.

"I guess that's what they mean by don't drink and drive" Dean chuckled at his own joke.

Dean finished off his whiskey and stood up. He decided that if he was going to get through the night without the Impala trying to drunkenly hit on him some more he would have to get the man to bed. He slowly lifted Impala up by the biceps and started to drag him to Sam's bed.

"Sammy won't mind." Dean chuckled. But he found the feat too difficult as he struggled to keep the barely sober man from hitting the puke green shag carpet before he reached Sam's bed on the other side of the room. So he reluctantly stopped at his own bed and while trying to lift Impala up and onto the mattress found himself being flung backwards down onto the bed with the Impala landing on top of him. Facing down. Impala's face was inches from Dean's. Dean swallowed. This was waay to close for comfort. He could smell the whiskey on Impala. Which he didn't _hate. _But he still struggled to get free of the man anyhow. Dean wondered if Impala retained the same weight as he was when he was a car, because he was having a hell of a time trying to pry the drunk man off of him. But the more he struggled and wiggled under Impala the more Dean could feel himself getting more…aroused.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean mumbled bitterly.

Just then a sudden gush of wind flowed through the motel room and Dean groaned as he tried to push Impala off him again. Cas stood just a few feet from Dean's bed, he stared down at the awkward sight before him. The angel wasn't positive what was going on, but from what he had seen with the pizza man, Dean and Impala seemed fairly similar in comparison.

"Maybe I should come back another time." Cas said quietly. Dean's head snapped to look at Castiel. Dean could feel his cheeks turning bright red.

"You gotta be _kidding _me." Dean growled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I should come back another time."

The sight that the angel of the lord laid his eyes on when he popped into the motel room was, to say the least, shocking. Castiel had been a bit worried about Dean, for he hadn't contacted him in a while and was strange due to the fact that he was calling almost every hour on the hour. However, when Cas found Dean on his bed with his legs entangled with the Impala's, the angel started to draw conclusions. Using the pizza man as a large frame of reference.

Dean felt trapped, in more ways than one. For one thing, the Impala was heavy, and he was laying on Dean in such a way that he was restricting blood flow to the lunges and pushing it to another extremity fairly fast. He looked up at Cas' face with absolute and utter fear on his face. His eyes grew wide as the angel stared down at him and the drunken car…man…

"You gotta be _kidding _me." Dean struggled with great difficulty to get Impala off of him. The hunter's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment…and other… things…

"No I am not trying to jest you. It just that…I thought you looked…busy…that's all." Cas looked from Dean to Impala and back at Dean.

"Ah, no. It's uh… It's not what you think." Dean chuckled nervously as he finally got enough momentum to push the now blacked-out Impala, onto his bed.

"I don't know what you mean." Cas said, although he had a vague idea where this was going. It did seem that the Impala and Dean were doing nefarious actions and Dean had always told him to leave if something similar to that was happening.

"He was drunk Cas. One shot a whiskey and the sucker was out cold. Sometimes I wonder if that really is my car." He laughs trying to lighten the mood. He suddenly felt very awkward though, as he was trying to forget that he was still a little stiff from his mishap with Impala. And Cas' doughy eyed expressions didn't help the hunter's issue at all. Cas took a few steps around Dean's bed toward Dean.

"I see. He was intoxicated quickly from his lack of previous alcohol consumption." Cas said watching Dean's eyes carefully. Dean stared back for the most part except for when Cas sat down on the end of Sam's bed. Dean couldn't help but watch the folds in the angel's jacket and loose suit pants. Slowly Dean's mind began to wander._ Woah there cowboy! You can't go thinking about Cas like that! He's your best friend! It's one way to feel a weird unexplainably sexual connection to your car, but CAS? _Dean scolded himself, quickly pulling his mind out of the very dirty gutter it was now rolling around in. Cas rested his hands on his knees and tilted his head as he observed Dean's weird body movements. Dean shifted from one foot to the other and put his hands in his jean's pockets. Then with one hand he scratched the back of his head ducking his head down a bit breaking his gaze from Cas.

"Yeah…Anyways, did you find Gabriel?" Dean asked walking to the table and picking up a half empty beer bottle. Cas stood slowly.

"I have yet to find my brother." He replied glancing at the knocked out Impala on Dean's bed. The sight of the man on Dean's sheets gave Cas an uneasy feeling.

Dean gave Cas a confused look as he took a sip of beer.

"If you're not here to give us an update then why'd you stop by?" Dean asked confused why Cas would waste time checking in. Cas felt a pain in his chest as the words left Dean's lips and hit the angel full on. Did he not want Cas to be there? Was he an irritation? And why did he say "us"? Why was he grouping himself with Impala? Weren't they trying to _**fix**_that situation? Cas broke eye contact with Dean and looked at Impala again, with an unexpected bitterness.

"You hadn't called. You had continuously been calling me and I was…worried." Cas began, his worries about Dean melted into irritation.

"But now I know that your insistent calling had no real merit and you were just occupying yourself while you were here bored. That is until you decided to consume alcohol with-" Cas paused to look at glare at the Impala. Dean stared at Cas. Had he been bugging Cas? _Well, you did call him like every hour __**on**__ the hour…_Dean sighed. But the second part of Cas' statement annoyed him. Cas and Dean looked at each other at the same time, both with agitation on their faces.

"Hey, it's not my fault my car can't hold his liquor." Dean huffed.

"And when do you and your stupid angel ass care about what I do in my free time anyways?" Dean realized as he the words came out of his mouth that they weren't what he had meant to say. He didn't know why but he had just suddenly got even more annoyed at Cas and just kinda snapped at him. He _had_ wanted to ask him why he cared about his personal life, but not like that. Cas stared at Dean, his eyes turning cold and hard, but Dean thought he could see hurt behind those ice blue eyes that held his gaze so fiercely.

"You might not notice this _Dean,_ but I'm not exactly like other 'stupid angels'. I tend to _care _for you people, despite my orders and beliefs. God only knows why." Cas hissed angrily. Why was Dean so ignorant sometimes? Couldn't he tell that Cas cared for him deeply? "Well maybe you should go ask God why then." Dean scowled.

Cas took this as an invitation to leave and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that…" He mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a few days! I got side tracked with finals. Blah. Anyways this chapter is a little steamy. So ya...

* * *

Dean woke up with his head resting on the table, drool hanging from his lips as he lifted his head lazily. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the motel room. It was fairly dark, but the curtains were closed, so he wasn't sure what time it was until he looked at the clock. 8:00 am. Dean looked over at Impala who was sound asleep on his bed. _Glad that __**someone **__got some rest, sure as hell wasn't me. _Dean scowled at the memory of his fight with Cas from the night before. Dean gaze left Impala and went to Sam's empty bed, but Dean didn't worry. It looked like it had been slept in. Dean opened the curtains just a bit and saw the rental car_. Sammy must be in the bathroom then._ Dean thought to himself as he crossed the room to his duffle bag. He wasn't worried about Sam, he was worried about _Cas. _

Dean knew that he really fucked up last night. Sometimes he just couldn't control his emotions, especially when he wasn't sure what those emotions _were. _He shook his head as if that would clear it. Dean looked around the room and then up at the ceiling. He awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke,

"Cas? You listening?" Dean looked around again. Silence. He looked up again a bit more frustrated.

"Cas, can you please get down here. We need to talk." More silence. Dean huffed angrily, and then let out a long sigh. He couldn't really blame Cas. Dean _had_ called him stupid, which he hadn't meant of course. Dean ran his hand through his hair as Sam came out of the bathroom and greeted his older brother.

"Hey." Sam had his jeans on but no shirt and he was drying the back of his head and neck with a towel as he walked toward his bed.

"Hey." Dean replied quietly. He looked down at the floor thinking about how he could apologize to Cas without seeming like a husband asking his wife for forgiveness. He scrunched his face up at the fact that he decided to choose _that _analogy.

"So did you get a hold of Cas?" Sam asked as he looked for a clean shirt on the floor.

"Hm?" Dean didn't look as Sam as he continued to think staring at a stain on the floor.

"I said, did you get a hold of Cas yet? To help us find Gabriel?" Sam said looking at his brother with a worried expression as he pulled on a grey t shirt. Dean finally looked up and at Sam.

"Uh, yeah. He's on it." Dean said as he turned away awkwardly. Sam could tell something was up, but he didn't pry. Instead he told Dean that there wasn't a case here after all. He went on to say that while he was in town their supposed lead just ending up being a fluke. Dean nodded and pretended to listen as he sat on the end of his bed putting on his boots but he wasn't really listening as Sam went on to talk about a nice girl he met at the car rental place.

"She was really sweet. She gave me her number, her name was Allison."

"Yeah, that's great Sammy. You know, I'm just gonna go for a drive maybe stop at that diner for some breakfast." Dean said as he finished lacing his boots. Just as he was about to get up he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck in a seductive fashion and he heard the Impala's voice in his ear.

"Can I come?"

Dean shivered at the proximity and quickly stood up. Impala let him stand but scooched to the end of the bed and sat on his knees. His hands on his thighs. He grinned up at Dean.

"Fine whatever." Dean turned with haste and left the motel room with Impala right on his heels the motel door slamming behind them. Sam looked around the grungy room.

"What just happened?" He asked aloud in confusion.

In the rental Dean remained silent. He was thinking about Cas more than he would like to admit as he watched the road intently. _He's not still mad is he? I mean he __**is **__an angel after all. Aren't they forgiving? _Dean chuckled bitterly. _Not from my experience. _ He thought. Suddenly Impala broke the silence as he started to sing,

"I'm all out of love! I'm so lost without you!" Impala sang out… Dean's head snapped over to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"What? I like music too." Impala replied to Dean's hostile glare.

"I'm really not in the mood for freakin' Karaoke." Dean said as he returned his gaze to the road watching the forest zoom past them as they drove down the lonely road toward the town about 2 or so miles away.

"Okay, okay…" Silence returned to the car for a moment and then Impala turned to Dean.

"I know you're confused." Impala said. Dean glanced at him a second.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You heard me…I understand that you are confused, but I'm here to help." Impala continued as he reached his hand over and gripped Dean's upper thigh. Dean gasped and swerved the rental. He quickly pulled off the road and the car jerked to a stop.

"What the hell dude? What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not that dense Dean, you know what I'm doing…" The Impala smirked moving his hand higher on Dean's thigh. Dean clamped his hand on the Impala's.

"I know what you're doing… But WHY?" He glared at Impala.

"Because I'm horny." Impala said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I thought that was obvious." Impala added. Dean looked down to see that the Impala had a prominent bulge forming in his jeans. Dean's eyes grew.

"I don't bat for that team buddy, you should know that being my _car_ and all. I've had like a dozen or more women in your backseat." Dean paused…_Backseat_…

"Wait, that's not what I meant…" Dean quickly added. Impala sighed.

"Really Dean, I know what you meant. And sadly you can't admit to yourself that you are in fact attracted to men. You know it's okay if the main character of his own life is a bisexual. No one will judge you. No one important anyways." Impala said moving his hand again…This time…Dean didn't stop him as the other man's hand came up and cupped his manhood. Dean's eyes dilated at the feeling of the Impala's hand. He didn't hate the feeling. How could he? There was a hand on his growing erection. But something wasn't quite right. It wasn't that it was because the Impala was male, even though that _was _confusing him quite a bit. And it wasn't even the fact that the Impala was technically his car…It was something else that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on…It was-

The Impala began to grope Dean harder and Dean lost his train of thought. Dean blushed harshly as Impala unzipped Dean's jeans and reached inside. _Cas. _Dean froze. Why was he thinking about _**Cas**_? Especially **now? **Dean looked at the Impala. _This is wrong._ Not just because he was a man… He just…

"Okay, let's go get some grub." Dean said quickly removing the Impala's hand, zipping himself up and putting the rental into drive. The Impala didn't complain, instead he just smirked and watched Dean out of the corner of his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel wasn't angry with Dean now, as much as he was confused. He had been hurt by Dean's words from the night before but he didn't understand why. He was an angel of the lord; hurtful names usually had no effect on him. Normally he could overlook Dean's angry outbursts of frustration at him. But for some reason this time it had made Castiel feel worthless. Like he wasn't needed. That _Dean_ didn't need him, and Castiel wasn't sure if he could handle that thought. He looked down at his hands as he sat on the park bench. It was lunch time now, which meant that Dean was probably having a hamburger or cheeseburger or some other form of red meat. Castiel's eyes softened at the thought of Dean thoroughly enjoying a hearty hamburger with Sam sitting across him and… Castiel frowned deeply at the thought of the Impala. He tried to understand why Gabriel would do something like this? What was the point of making a car into a human being? His brother had been imitating a Trickster for quite a while, maybe he had picked up on the habits that his Trickster-self had obtained.

Cas stood from the bench and looked around the park. He then decided with great certainty that he had to go back to the motel and talk with Dean about how he felt and why he felt this way. Sam had always told him that if Cas had a human issue that was confusing him that he should talk to the brothers about it. Cas thought that because these foreign feelings pertained more to Dean than Sam that he would talk to him rather than the younger brother. In all seriousness, as if Castiel was much else, Cas didn't really know how he felt toward Dean. He had always admired Dean, and he had always felt that profound bond that had seemingly happened when Cas had pulled Dean out of hell. He thought Dean to be brave, strong, and compassionate. Castiel never thought that he could feel anything more than an odd sense of protectiveness over Dean. He was an angel, his orders were to watch over humans, not to….

Castiel really needed to talk to Dean about this. He was becoming more confused and frustrated the more he tried to figure it out for himself. The things he was feeling were surely human emotions that he had somehow picked up on and he had to get them sorted.

Meanwhile Dean was desperately trying to sort through his own shit. He came to the astonishing realization that he didn't completely hate what the Impala had done to him in the rental and he was trying to make sense of that while scarfing down a cheeseburger, fries and a shake. All in one sitting. Impala grinned at him and then stood up, he excused himself and said he was going to the bathroom.

"It's odd, having new body functions that I didn't have before." Impala said. Dean looked up at Impala with wide eyes and a full mouth, he quickly looked back down at his plate with the same expression he wore when he had saw Dr. Sexy MD. Then he remembered Gabriel. _Dumbass angels._ Dean scowled… _Except for Cas of course._ Dean wanted to add to his thoughts just in case anyone was listening. Particularly if Cas was listening.

"I wonder where he is now?..." Dean asked quietly to himself.

The Impala walked to the back of the diner and went out the back door. Gabriel sat on the hood of a car with a big, goofy grin.

"Hi there! Wow, aren't you a nice model. You know, I never am 100% sure that the human versions of inanimate objects come out good looking. But Dean really has taken care of you." Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, he's great." Impala chuckled.

"Now mind telling me why you made me human? And why you keeping telling me to do things in my head?"

"I think you know why you're here and what you're supposed to be doing. You're doing a wonderful job so far, if I don't say myself." Gabriel replied. Gabriel sent a little message to the Impala's mind, well more like a mission.

"OH. So that's what this is about." Impala smiled.

"Yes, and I just need one last push from you to finish this once and for all." Gabriel grinned.

"Then what? What happens to me?" Impala asked with a bit of worry.

"We'll cross that rickety bridge when we get to it." Gabriel added and with that he was gone.

Castiel popped into the motel just as Sam was putting on his coat. Sam had a nicer looking shirt on and black slacks. His hair was somewhat combed, as much as it would allow, and he smelled like leather and sandalwood and maybe a hint of cologne. Cas looked him curiously up and down.

"Hey Cas. So Dean said you were helping us find Gabriel. That's great, have you found him yet?" Sam asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Not yet. Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"On a date. Yeah, I met this girl named Allison at the car rental place. She's real nice and smart, too. Anyways, I'm meeting her for dinner in an hour and because Dean isn't back with the Impala _or _the rental I guess I'm walking to the diner. Unless you want to pop me there?" Sam asked a bit hopeful that Cas would help him out.

"I must speak with Dean about something very…pressing." Cas said, trying to find the right words was difficult now. Sam gave him an odd expression. Sam wasn't sure but he knew something was up between Dean and Cas, from the way Dean had acted earlier and now Cas being all cryptic, he knew something was afoot. But, he didn't really hair right now, because he had a date with a totally hot redhead who was intellectually on the same level as he was, which was hard to find. So he just nodded and headed toward the front door.

"Well, he went out with Impala for food and hasn't been back in a while. So I'm gonna walk then…" Sam trying to hint for a celestial lift to the diner one last time. Cas just nodded in understanding but not the understanding that Sam had hoped for, so the young hunter left with a sigh.

"So he went out to eat with Impala." Cas said to himself. Did that mean that Dean liked the Impala similar to the way Sam liked the girl Allison? This frustrated the angel. Cas sat down on Dean's bed and festered over this. What could Dean and Impala be doing? Dean had always been attracted to women…This fact confused the angel even more. If he only preferred women why was he acting this way with Impala? Or maybe he was "reading too much into the situation". Like Dean said he often did. It was only because he wanted so desperately to understand humans as humans understood themselves. He mostly wanted to understand one human in particular. It wasn't really intentional, he was just inherently more curious about Dean's behavior, emotions, actions and thoughts, more than any other person alive. That wasn't odd, was it?

Suddenly disrupting Castiel's thoughts was the door to the motel swinging open almost violently. Cas hadn't even hear a key click or a car pull up. However he knew exactly who was stumbling in the door as soon as he saw them. If it had been any other person, in any other circumstance Castiel would have just been a bit confused and maybe feeling a bit awkward at the sight. But it was Dean…And the Impala. And all Cas could do was stare in horror.

Dean held the Impala's waist tightly as he walked forward into the room, he was kissing more passionately than Cas had ever seen anyone kiss. Dean's eyes were fixed on the Impala's brown puppy dog eyes and Cas could feel something ache in his chest. Dean's lips ravished the Impala's with a hunger that was hard to understand. Castiel glared at the sight, the pain in his chest growing. It felt like it was about to burst and Castiel was barely holding on to his sanity, if he had any left at all. He wasn't just hurt, he was angry. He was furious. This scared him a little. He was really furious…At Dean…The Impala…And himself for not realizing this soon…He was jealous. And he wanted to rip the Impala apart. The violent rage he felt for this person was terrifying and he didn't want to feel it, but as he watched Dean stumbled toward him, not even seeing Cas standing there, he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what he was about to do, but he had a bad feeling it wasn't going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas glared at Dean as he held Impala close to him as they approached the bed that Cas was standing next to now. Dean wasn't watching his step and him and the Impala ran directly into the angel. Dean jumped back away from Cas and the Impala who stood side by side. His eyes grew wide as he stared at them.

"Cas? W-what's going on?" Dean exclaimed. Cas was confused, didn't Dean know what he was doing?

"What the hell are you?" Dean growled at Cas.

"What do you mean?" Cas replied.

"Are you a shape shifter?" Dean hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about Dean? I'm an angel of the lord, you know that." Cas said with obvious irritation, angry from earlier still very present in his thoughts, however he was a bit worried about Dean now.

"Yeah sure, and I'm Betty White." Snapped Dean as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Cas.

10 minutes earlier

Dean reluctantly got into the rental after him and Impala ate. The Impala had been acting a bit weird ever since he had come back from the bathroom and Dean was a bit apprehensive. He didn't want the Impala to try anything like he had before. For some reason Dean just didn't want to have any sexual relations with Impala. Although it was very apparent that Dean _wanted_ to. So he was slowly coming to terms that he may in fact be bisexual. Which if you thought about it wasn't that big of a deal. There could be a _lot _of worse things Dean could be. Demon, being at the top of that list, right along with "being dead".

"So, uh. Don't um.._Do_ anything. K? I just…It's nothing personal…I just don't want to.." Dean mumbled as they drove toward the motel leaving the town and entering the wooded area.

"Don't worry, you were clear enough last time. I won't try anything." Impala chuckled.

"K, cool."

"You know that waitress back there was pretty hot." Impala said.

"What?" Dean glanced at Impala.

"What? I like pretty much anything that moves." Impala grinned. Dean laughed.

"But wasn't she? She had a nice rack, and those brown eyes were to die for."

"I didn't really notice. And I prefer blue eyes." Dean says looking back at the road.

"Figures." Impala mumbled.

"What?" Dean looked over at Impala again.

"Nothing…" Impala replied and Dean turned back toward the road. But not without a surprise, suddenly in the middle of the road Castiel appeared in Dean's headlights. Castiel was un-phased as he stood quietly and stoically in front of the car. Dean cursed up a storm as he slammed on his breaks and stopped just a few feet from the angel.

"I'll stay here. You go talk to him." Impala said. Dean growled and got out of the car.

"What the hell Cas? You could've just popped in the backseat!" Dean yelled angrily as he walked toward Cas in the semi dark. The sun had went down already but it was still fairly light out. Dean angrily walked to Castiel who stood in the headlights staring at him.

"Dammit Cas. Get in the car so we can go to the motel, I'm tired." Dean's anger subsided once he reached Cas. He couldn't stay angry at the angel for long. Cas stared at him a moment with a curious look. But something was off, Dean could tell.

"What's the matter buddy?" Dean asked patting Cas' shoulder. However, as Dean began to pull his hand away from Cas the angel reached up and placed his own hand on Dean's.

"Dude, what are you doing?...Cas?" Dean asked as Cas took a step to fill in the gap between them, clearly in his personal space. But for some reason Dean didn't mind this time.

"Ummm…Cas?" Dean breathed.

"Dean, I must tell you something of importance."

"Okay, but can't it wait till we're back and- "

"Dean, I am _in love_ with you." Cas said. Dean's breath hitched.

"What?"

"Did I not say that right?..." Cas asked with a worried expression. Dean smiled, he had seen that expression before.

"I mean, I don't know. Cas?…Are you sure you're _in love _with _me?_" Dean asked, subconsciously trying not to get his hopes up.

"I believe so. I have not only a more profound bond to you. I have urges…That present themselves and I quite honestly want to do things that angels should not want to do." Cas said. Dean's eyes grew wide. Did he mean? Dean suddenly felt himself get hard. He could accept the fact he was sexually attracted to men, but to his best friend? He couldn't…He didn't…But he could. And he did…

"Cas.." Dean whispered before reaching for the angel's face and pulling him into a long kiss. Somehow this felt right. But in another way it felt different than expected… It didn't seem like Cas… If _that_ made any sense. But it _was_ Cas and for some unknown reason he loved Dean. Then suddenly they were at the motel. _Cas must've popped us here._ Dean thought. And the only other thought he had was that he wanted to be with Cas, for a very long time as they stumbled into the motel room.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter of this little story I hope you guys liked it! xoxo

* * *

Dean stared into Castiel's crystal blue eyes as they kissed and entered the motel room. He was kissing Cas roughly now trying to figure out what was a bit off. But he ignored it as they crossed the motel room. Kissing Cas felt so weird but at the same time, so very right. Suddenly something rigid blocked their way and Dean saw Cas. But not _his _Cas. _Another_ Cas? Dean leapt back away from them and stared in awe. Either it was his lucky day and Cas was a twin, OR something very fishy and very supernatural was going on. He stood back staring at the two Cas'.

"Cas? W-what's going on?" Dean exclaimed toward them, but he was asking the one he had been kissing. Neither of the Cas' said anything or even barely moved. They both just held the same exact confused expression. It was _not _fun seeing doubles that means that one of them wasn't real. He was _really _hoping it was the Cas that was already in the motel that wasn't the real one. It kind of scared him how much he was secretly hoping that. He really wanted Cas.

"What the hell are you?" Dean growled at the second Cas.

"What do you mean?" Cas replied, just like the real Cas would. Dean felt an ache in his gut. He had to find out if this Cas was the real one or not.

"Are you a shape shifter?" Dean hissed anger growing inside him. If this piece of shit was trying to fuck with Dean about his feelings for Cas… Which he did have… He had feelings for Cas.

"What are you talking about Dean? I'm an angel of the lord, you know that." Second Cas said, there was something odd in his expressions. Something Dean hadn't seen before. He was't sure what it was and he was a bit freaked out. So he did what made most sense.

"Yeah sure, and I'm Betty White." Snapped Dean as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the second Cas. Cas' eyes grew wide.

"Dean, I think you are confused." Cas two said. Dean looked over at the Cas that he had just had his arms around. No. He wasn't confused. He knew exactly how he felt. Right? He looked back at the Cas that he had the gun on.

"Dean. I think I know what's going on. It's Gabriel." He said. Dean paused. Then suddenly everything became clear. The Cas he had been kissing suddenly melted away and in his place stood the Impala. The other Cas stood stoic as ever before and Dean's cheeks got hot with embarrassment.

"W-What the hell?" He mumbled. Cas looked at Dean and Dean quickly looked away from him. Cas frowned.

Then Gabriel appeared behind Dean.

"Um, Dean?" Cas said pointing to his brother. Dean spun around to face Gabriel.

"You little prick!" Dean grabbed at Gabriel's collar agrily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't keep screwing with my life like this!" Dean growled. Gabriel smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't if you weren't so goddamn stubborn. That's goes for you too lil' bro!" Gabriel called over to a confused Cas.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with frustration and confusion.

"Seriously? After all this and you still don't get it!? I mean REALLY?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Wow, your dad must have pounded some values into you that just won't budge…" Gabriel added, Dean yanked on Gabriel's collar harder. But Gabriel just smiled and popped out of Dean's grip. Dean looked around and saw him sitting on his motel bed.

"Really Dean? I'm an angel…" Gabriel said a bit disappointed. He looked over at Cas.

"Now. I suppose you want me to explain." Gabriel was talking to Dean but watching Castiel. Cas' eyes were wide with realization and a bit of terror. To the untrained eye he might just look a bit nauseous but both Dean and Gabriel could tell Cas was damn near to passing out. Dean walked quickly over to Cas and helped him sit down.

"You okay buddy?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean. It's just…I know why Gabriel did it and I need a moment to process." Cas said.

"What? Okay, someone better tell me what the fuck is going on or someone is gonna be _real_ sorry." Dean huffed.

"Dean. You went to Cas' side to help him. Why?" Gabriel asked. Dean looked at him confused.

"Uh, cause he's my friend and he looked like he was gonna hurl?" Dean replied. Gabriel gave a knowing look.

"Are you sure that's all?..." Gabriel asked. Dean paused… He looked at Cas who was now leaning on his shoulder for support with a bit of a dazed look on his face eyes slowly closing his eyes. Despite Cas' astonished expression he looked somewhat at peace. Not in the "dead" sort of at peace... But like maybe he finally had accepted something? Dean wasn't sure… Dean stared down at Cas a moment as the angel slumped down so his head was resting on Dean's lap. Cas turned his head up slowly and Dean watched carefully as Castiel's vibrant blue eyes opened. They were one hundred times more beautiful than the fake Cas had. Dean had felt that the other Cas wasn't quite there and now he knew why, because it hadn't _been_ Cas. Gabriel had tricked Dean's sorry ass. Not only did Dean feel stupid but he felt an emptiness in his chest. He had started to really want that… He really had wanted Cas… He _does _want Cas. And now he finds out that it wasn't even Cas who was doing that. Cas didn't feel that way about him. Dean felt his eyes well up. _Goddammit you can't cry at a time like this you pussy! _Dean scolded himself. Cas' eyes fill with concern as he looked up at Dean.

Castiel had taken a celestial moment to sort through everything in those few minutes. He knew that Gabriel had done this, _all _of this just so that Castiel could sort out his feelings for the human. For Dean. Gabriel had somehow knew something that Cas wouldn't even allow _himself_ to acknowledge. That he was in fact _in love _with Dean. He found this epiphany as such a shock that he almost shut down completely while he tried to sort it all out in his head at once. He not only wanted to protect this man, he wanted to share the most important moments of Dean's life, he wanted to be with Dean more than he wanted to be in heaven or with any other human. This was a terrifying thought in itself. Cas wanted to hold Dean and just feel his warm skin on his own. He just wanted to be as near to Dean as possible. He _needed_ Dean. He loved him. But as Castiel opened his eyes and stared into Dean's deep green eyes as they started to well with tears, Cas' expression quickly changed from love to concern. Why was Dean upset? Was it because of him? Did he make Dean upset? Then it occurred to him that maybe Dean didn't feel the same way as Castiel did. Dean had told him once that some people didn't always feel the same way about each other. What if Dean just wanted to keep it like it was now? Cas as the angel and Dean as the human. Cas didn't want that. He wanted to be with Dean. He wanted to become hu…

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

There was more silence after that. There was an uncertainty in the air. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break into your 'ah ha!' moments or whatever." Gabriel said. Cas sat up and faced Dean.

"Dean, the fake Cas that you were so passionately kissing earlier…" Gabriel started, Dean glared at him._ If looks could kill._ Gabriel smiled.

"Everything that _that _Cas said, was what _this _Cas was feeling. Even though he hadn't figured it out yet. Not until about a minute or so ago." Gabriel said smiling at Cas. Cas nodded at Gabriel.

"Is…That true?" Dean asked Cas. Castiel looked back at Dean.

"I believe it is. I have found out rather recently that I have been harboring certain feelings for you, for quite some time." Cas said. Dean's eyes light up.

"Since when?" Dean asked with a small spreading on his face. There was a slight pause as the angel thought.

"Since I pulled you from hell." Cas admitted quietly. Dean's smiled turned into a full on grin.

"Well I have to tell you, that is some major news for you to lay on a guy." Dean said acting serious. Cas looked up with a worried expression. Dean's face was stone. No smile, no grin, nothing. Cas panicked, his words spilling out fast.

"I..I completely understand if you don't reciprocate. You _did_ tell me that you were 'mainly into chicks' which I clearly am not one. And I know that me being an angel is extremely confusing, it is for me as well and I would not be angry if-." Cas was cut off short as a pair of full, soft lips pressed against his own. Cas' eyes went wide as Dean kissed him. Dean's arms wrapping around the angel's waist. _Now __**this**__ felt right._ Dean thought to himself. _This was **definitely** Cas. _Dean's eyes were closed as he kissed the angel. He pulled Castiel closer keeping his arms around his mid-section. Dean's arms were under Cas' trench coat but over his suit. He had a large urge to just rip all the clothes off of Cas right then and there. But he restrained himself. There was another angel and his car in the room. Dean pulled back for a breath, opening his eyes and staring at a shocked and wide eyed Cas. Dean loved that face. Like a cute little deer in headlights… _Jeesh, don't go completely soft, just cause you found the love of your life. _

"I..I don't understand." Cas gasped for breath. His cheeks were flushed with arousal.

"Haha, neither do I, all I know is that I feel the same way." Dean said with a grin.

"Well I think you got the message this time." Gabriel said. Dean and Cas looked over at him.

"What?"

"The moral to the story? Like last time?" Gabriel said. They both gave him confused looks.

"Really? UGH. It's the same message as last time boys. Destiny! You both have no real opinion in the matter. You two are _supposed_ to be together. Cas is bound to fall and Dean you just have to get over that fact that you love this dorky, socially inept brother of mine. Kapeesh?" Gabriel gave them a smile.

"You're just going to have to except it. You are bound to be Destiel." Gabriel said, then he turned to the Impala.

"What the hell is Dest-"

"AS FOR YOU!" Gabriel said to the Impala.

"I have to become a car again don't I?..." Impala frowned.

"Yes, BUT I think I can give you a few more hours to do as you please…" Gabriel said.

"Brothel house?" Impala asked eagerly.

"Brothel house." Gabriel confirmed.

"See ya later boys! Have fun!" Gabriel said.

"You're a sick dick you know that?" Dean said with a slight smile on his face.

"I've been called worse." Gabriel grinned and disappeared with Impala.

"So…" Dean turned to Cas.

"So…" Cas replied.

There was a small pause…

"So what's Destiel?" Cas asked his head cocking to the side and his eyebrows furrowing. Dean got a devilish grin.

"Have no clue." Dean replied as he leaned in and gave Cas the best kiss of his life.


End file.
